


one half of the universe ( lies in you )

by koroshiyas (lucitae)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Drabble, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/pseuds/koroshiyas
Summary: the days are closing in.minhyun has something to part with before the day is up.





	one half of the universe ( lies in you )

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it is me again. back on my bullshit.
> 
> happy national aron day????
> 
> let's play spot the au.

the courtyard bustles with activity. spring has brought them out. the endless winter has finally been driven away and the sun bathes them in its warm light.

minhyun misses the blanket of white. at least, then, there are less hazards for his body to react to.

he also misses the fire side. the late nights where he would curl up next to its warmth, listening to the crackling of wood, and cupping a mug of warm chocolate. ( and of course it was spiked with ogden's old firewhiskey. he had his connections for a reason. ) other times it would be a book he spends the evening with, safe from the snow piling on outdoors. and the rare occasions he snuck into the west side tower and dozed off on another individual's shoulder, snugly wrapped in blankets.

but spring doesn't allow for any of that. it must pave its way for summer's arrival.

minhyun knows there are beads of sweat forming on his forehead. the flowers blossoming should be a beautiful sight and yet all minhyun feels is that watering itch.

he wouldn't be out here if he didn't have to. the robes are sweltering under the direct gaze of the sun. the black does nothing. but taking them off would cost him time.

and so minhyun tears through the castle grounds with purpose.

 

the library is quiet ( for once ). most of its usual patrons have migrated out into the land of the living.

minhyun rounds to the back. there's no one in his favorite corner or at their usual spot.

he heaves a sigh and continues his search — but not before taking a quick detour down his favorite aisle. he lets the calming scent of yellowed pages wash over him.

( the voice inside his head chuckles fondly.  _you're so weird_. )

 

the great hall is as rambunctious as usual. 

the banners hang proudly overhead but no one cares anymore.

minhyun takes a quick look around but he's not sitting with their friends. minhyun gives them a quick wave of acknowledgement before turning on his heels.

 

the astronomy tower provides nothing except a walk in on a snogging couple.  
( minhyun tries to close the doors as quietly as he can. but really, who has time for that? )

 

the quad only has overachievers trying to show off their latest tricks.  
( most of them would be quickly unseated in a match, minhyun snorts. )

 

herbology greenhouses only contain shrieking mandrakes.  
( such poor manhandling. )

 

the lake provides solace for a few individuals who wanted a moment of peace.  
( one toes the line by feeding the squid and usually minhyun would join but he has other things to do. )

 

minhyun finally finds the one he seeks at the clock tower courtyard. he's sitting by the antique fountain, far too close the the dilapidated walls, a large tome sitting in his lap. the afternoon sun shines overhead, tinging his hair into a shade of brown, elongating shadows. it toys with the silver and blue of his tie, making it gleam. it accentuates his jawline, the high cheek bone, the long lashes that somehow seems so foreign despite staring at a familiar face. must be the large round glasses. the glint of it as it catches the sun's ray so vastly different to the muted lighting of the library. or perhaps the hair swept up and out of the way. there's an air of maturity now — a sharp contrast to their younger days.

minhyun finds his eyes drawn to the silver pin clipped to the tie. the olive branch. ( _their_ olive branch. )

a smile find its way to minhyun's face.

with a gentle flick, he silences his shoes.

he towers over aron, hands behind his back as he smiles, eyes disappearing behind crescents.

it casts a long shadow. entirely obscuring all the words on the page. the scowl on aron's face turns into one of ( muted ) delight when he looks up.

"since when did you pick up the habit of reading?" minhyun teases.

the laugh that slips from aron's lips accompanied by the smile makes all the running around worth it.

"since n.e.w.t.s," aron sighs.

"is that why you picked this place?" minhyun asks pointing at the walls.

"yeah, i was hoping it would put me out of my misery," aron says darkly. it doesn't last long. he pats the empty space beside him.

"wow, you're trying to take me out too," minhyun quips as he takes the offer.

the reply comes in the form of a chuckle and a shake of the head. "someone needs to keep me company or haunt these grounds."

minhyun shrugs, nonchalantly. "you'll just be like the other dozen or so taking residency in this castle."

aron throws his head back and laughs as he shoves minhyun with his shoulder. its that one of pure joy. a bit loud. a bit exaggerated. but one that makes minhyun want to join in too. "are you here to distract me?" aron accuses, the look on his face comical, "make me repeat the year?"

minhyun hums under his breath, purposefully drawing out the gag.

it's only when aron returns to the book detailing some obscure aspect of defense against the dark arts that minhyun answers aron's question. but not before hooking his chin on aron's shoulder, and taking a brief skim of the contents aron is pouring over.

"i'm here to wish you a happy birthday," minhyun says. it's quiet. the breeze in the courtyard seems to be louder.

aron uses his fingers as a bookmark as he closes the book, turning his face to look at minhyun. a soft "what?" escapes.

minhyun detaches himself from aron because he is far too close. he's used to the scent of laundry detergent and the mild whiff of aron's brand of cologne but not the hints of pear taken from the one tree in this courtyard. his mouth grows dry. its a miracle he doesn't fumble when he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a golden ring hanging from a silver chain.

"happy birthday, aron."

aron holds the necklace in both hands. the book becomes a forgotten relic.

aron looks at minhyun and then back at the item in his hand and then back at minhyun again. mouth opening and closing like a gold fish.

something seems to settle over him as he falls silent and slowly unfolds the rings, twisting each concentric ring until it becomes a miniature armillary sphere.

"but this is your grandmother's," aron says, looking at him incredulously. minhyun thinks his ears have gone awry judging from the way they interpreted aron's voice as cracking. probably from all the moments of silence when all he could hear in sharp focus was the rate of his own heart. aron holds it back out towards minhyun. "i can't—"

minhyun folds aron's fingers over the golden sphere and holds it there.

"i want you to have it," minhyun says, "so you'll always be able to find your way home."

there's a soft smile. understanding, minhyun thinks. followed by a nod as aron slips the chain over his head. it nestles against his chest, close to the silver pin. the etchings only more visible under the sun.

the days are closing in. much like the sun that slowly dips under the horizon: bathing the courtyard in hues of purple, causing the shadows to stretch and occupy space. soon aron will leave these grounds. their correspondence will be letters or something equally distant. minhyun won't be able to do this any longer. where he curls his bigger frame around his favorite human and dozes off to the quiet murmurs of passages for better recollection. he will no longer be woken up by a ruffle to the hair, reminding him of dinner. a smile that almost seems to be reserved for him.

so minhyun parts with something that represents a part of him and hopes the recipient will treasure it.

**Author's Note:**

> i really should have saved the fic title for something more epic. 
> 
> [descriptions](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Clock_Tower_Courtyard) taken from the hp wiki.
> 
> the ring minhyun gifted aron looks like [this](https://twitter.com/warmsunlove/status/1126569310313418752?s=21). to read more about astronomical sphere rings click [here](https://mymodernmet.com/armillary-sphere-finger-ring/).
> 
> clears throat. in case anyone needs reminders [here](https://twitter.com/NUESTNEWS/status/1096423960218988545?s=20) they [are](https://twitter.com/wayfor_love/status/1130512680815513601). you are very welcome.
> 
> is anyone tired of me yet bc i am.


End file.
